User talk:RobJ1981
I am an admin on this Wikia. If you have any questions or need help, then feel free to leave me a message and I will reply as soon as I can. Archive 1 Archive 2 Hey Could you move the following pages *Vince McMahon, Sr. to Vincent J. McMahon *Vince McMahon, Jr. to Vince McMahon *Chavo Guerrero Jr. to Chavo Guerrero, Jr. *Dory Funk Jr. to Dory Funk, Jr. *Dory Funk Sr. to Dory Funk, Sr. Its just to neaten up and sort out the whole “Sr. & Jr” after names and also to put in how the McMahon’s are listed on Wiki Also are you interested in adding something so that there is that little box which links to the Wikipedia article of a page and maybe to other Wikia’s related for example the Luchawiki. Something kind of like this *http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Template:Sisterproject *http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Template:Wikipedia Also I do hope you have stopped trying to make pointless arguments for no reason against me, that got annoying cause simply put I have nothing against you, you’re the one who kept brining up things to argue about.--TheWho87 12:11, 8 October 2008 (UTC) New Skin Hi Rob, you may have heard that Wikia has been updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Monobook skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: Alternatively, you can choose to make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. For more examples, see here. Any admin can set the scheme, just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco Sapphire in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! I'm letting a few other regulars know as well, and posting it in the Forum, so hopefully you guys can all discuss this. Shawn (talk) 18:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Vandal Their was a vandal who simply removed the content from a few pages their accounts are *User:WrestlingWikiKiller *http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.236.154.146 Also while fixing it says there is/was a block on my IP or something, it happened twice while fixing but not much after.--TheWho87 15:11, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Editing the sidebar Hey rob - editing the sidebar is really simple. There's a tutorial on it at this page, under "Customize the Navigation" - http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco - that should tell you everything you need to know. If you try that and still need help, just let me know what you want the sidebar to look like and I can make the changes. Shawn (talk) 15:44, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Survivor Series matches The whole thing about the SmackDown! matches is a bit confusing, they have been talked about and and some sites have them listed while others (WWE in particular) don't. Wasn't spoilers or speculation, just some confusion (there's a little Wikipedia debate on it too). Leaving it how it is now is fine until some more word comes out. RE: Sourcing articles Right so I’m expected to get a profile of Bryan Danielson off WWE.com am I? (that’s intended as a joke), there is a reason I use CAGEMATCH, its because it’s the only place I know where you get detailed information on wrestlers since you decided OWW and OWOW were not reliable sources (and personally I don’t either plus their useless) that would technically leave CAGEMATCH to be the last non-affiliated source for information, I will agree there are times when I could add other sites and I do when I go through them but for sheer convenience I tend not to like for example earlier when I edited ALL TNA and WWE titles to make them all in the current format I could have added the info but at the time I was cleaning up something like 12-15 pages and since I’m not the only one editing here what’s to give someone else to add them because I’m not the boss of all these pages I just add the links which I feel relevance and a good source, if others wish to add other sources that’s their deal, don’t make it so that I’m the one who should be doing all the work its not my wikia after all is it its everyones.--TheWho87 07:23, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Welcomes Hi, Rob! I've been on the wiki, but we haven't met yet -- my name's Danny, and I work for Wikia on community development stuff. I've been working a lot with the Entertainment sites, and now I'm starting to help out with the Sports wikis too. Pro Wrestling is the most popular Sports wiki on Wikia, so obviously I want to give you guys some love and attention. :) There's a lot of great stuff on the wiki -- congratulations on hitting 2,000 pages today! One thing that I noticed is that you haven't been posting welcomes for people who have made edits. It might seem like a small thing, but it's actually super important. When somebody edits a wiki page for the first time, it's really discouraging if nobody says hi to them -- it's like if somebody came over to your house and mowed your lawn, and you didn't even say hi to them. So I added a new Welcome template, and I welcomed all the folks with red links. I think it's easiest to make it a habit -- when you see anybody with a red talk link on Recent changes, you drop 'em a welcome message. That way, you always know who's new. Let me know what you think -- and if there's anything you feel like we could help you with on the wiki. I've been messing around a little with categories. Is there anything you've been trying to figure out how to do? -- Danny (talk) 00:37, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Someone Needlessly Removing Tags Again You might want to have a word with User:Jdh87 he seems to like removing tags as well as uploading crappy pics. Do you just have a go at me uploading pics with no licence or something cause he has been doing it for a while and nothing out of you at all about it.--TheWho87 04:01, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Just so you know the main load of images I put into the articles for deletion are mostly small images which are not in use which basically means there is a better image up, I would of added this each time but since you’re the only admin here it is easier telling you. Their there to delete like the other things in there which are not needed.--TheWho87 05:40, 23 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Nothing I can think of right now, it just sucks having to undo every edit. I just wish/wished that I could be one on here, I mean user's have been granted the honor without even making a single edit on this site. LAX is inactive, Moe hasn't edited in months, and Hybrid is gone from every Wiki. RKO 4 Life 06:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Can you at least kinda see my point? RKO 4 Life :My bad for putting that on your userpage. And I'm not just some user asking you you know me from WP:PW don't you? I'm sorry but I'm just really enthusiastic about this. RKO 4 Life 06:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::See: This, This, and this "There isn't a formal structure for achieving admin powers on here. There are no RfAs, ect. Moe Epsilon is the only bureaucrat, so really all that you have to do is have his trust. He takes your Wikipedia experience into account, so I'm sure that you'll make it. He isn't like those sadists on the RfA board :P. Peace, -- The Hybrid {Page-Talk-Contributions} 07:31, 27 June 2007 (UTC)" RKO 4 Life 06:57, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::I've started working on the WWE roster page, Would you be against me moving it to a title that sounds kinda better? RKO 4 Life New main page mockup Hi Rob - I know you've been talking to Danny about refreshing the main page so it's more in line with how we're doing all our Sports pages. I set up a mock front page over here - obviously the content would all be different but the format and layout would be the same. Any thoughts? We can do some color customization once it's all set up as well. I also designed a new logo to do with it, what do you think? Shawn (talk) 22:25, 25 November 2008 (UTC)